


After School

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Baseball, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Food, Girls Kissing, High School, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Leftovers, Lunch, OTP Feels, Original Love Live References, School, Student Council, Yuri, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: Yoshiko and Dia stay after school.





	After School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luiz117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiz117/gifts).



Dia wanted to stay after school, Yoshiko too. So, everyone was doing their work, when it was time to go home, Yoshiko was excited, she went to the student council room, "Hey, are you staying too?", Dia asked Yoshiko, "Yes!", Yoshiko yelled out. They decided to go outside to play baseball, Yoshiko is the pitcher and Dia is the catcher. "Oh, you missed, Dia-chan!", Yoshiko yelled out, "I prefer -san!", Dia told Yoshiko. They went back to school and decided to go eat leftover lunch in the cafeteria, it was great. Then they decide to make the student council room theirs, now Yoshiko is the student council vice president. Then they decide to do it and kiss NozoEli style.


End file.
